A short life
by Infamous.Lady
Summary: Kira Yamato is affected by the great war. To heal his wpunds, he departs on Earth but find something more painful. Disclaim: I do not own Gundam Seed
1. dreams from the past

**A short life**

**Chapter 1. Dreams from the past**

_He was panting. Not as a suit was really warm, battle was so strong. The voice came to his ship P.A._

_"Let's see what you can do"_

_He felt something rising in his heart and screamed._

_"No! **Stop it**!"_

Next moment he knew he was awake. Filling his glass with water, Kira thought about the dream he just had. He had such dreams for a long period of time since he came to live in this house. After the war was over…

Someone knocked at the door, but he was too shocked by the dream to say anything. Apparently, person at the door understood it and opened the door. It was Sasha, his friend, who offered him this room for free and was taking care of him. She leaned near his bed and looked straight into his eyes.

"Are you alright, Kira? I heard you screaming", her voice sounded with concern as she asked this question. Her eyes did not look cheerful either.

"I am ok, just another bad dream. Sorry if I woke you up", he said with an apologetic smile.

"That's alright. It's almost six anyways, and I have to be at work at ten. Get some sleep", she said, and he closed his eyes as he lay down on the bed again. She was still there when he drifted off to sleep.

x. X

Kira rubbed his eyes and sat up. Suddenly he felt someone's hand on his hand, and looked down. The smile spread across his face as he realized that Sasha had not left him alone, and was actually with him all this time. Kira glanced at the table clock. It was showing 8:01 a.m. Noticing that Sasha was asleep, he got dressed and, before leaving the room, he put her on his bed, and covered her with a blanket. Closing the door behind him really quietly so he would not wake her up, Kira walked down the stairs to the kitchen. This meant that he had to cook breakfast for her and himself too.  
"Oh boy", he whispered, thinking about what to do. Finally he took milk out of the fridge and put it on the oven.

A/N: he did not just pure it on the oven, he used cooking thing, whatever it is name…duh, I have to learn English!

After the milk was ready, he poured some cereal in the bowls, and added it (milk). He heard footsteps approaching, and looked in direction of the stairs. Sasha was coming down in her work uniform. She smirked when she saw plates on the table.

A/N: sometimes I seriously think that I am Inuyasha! I have a reason for it…YUKI KNOWS!

"Nice for you to make breakfast", she said sarcastically and then added." Morning"

Kira nodded, and they ate in silence. A/N: right now I do not call it silence. I am listening to Inuyasha mucis.gotta stop this!. It was 8:30 when they finished. It meant that Sasha had to leave in an hour to work, and he had to spend another Saturday afternoon alone. He got used to it by the time, but sometimes he missed her presence. Although he was almost seventeen, and she was only fifteen, they had a lot in common, and he was thankful to her each day since she found him on the battlefield almost dead…

_Flashback._

_Everything around him was blurry and sometimes red. He tried to move, but his body answered with pain…_

_"I won't give up", he whispered to himself, understanding that his chances were really low. Way too low. He tried to move once more, but this time there was more pain. He fell on the sand and let it go. Kira Yamato, finest of the gundam pilots, had given up._

_He did not know for how long he was lying there until he felt someone's hands wrap around him, and he screamed in pain when they tried to pull him up. Hands let go._

_"This is not going to work, Cagalli," he heard an unfamiliar voice say." You will just make it worse. Let me do it."_

_Kira felt two gentle hands pulling him out of the sand, and was surprised not to feel any pain at all. The girl placed him on the blanket they had brought with them. He was shaking really badly, and the girl came beside him and carefully hugged him to protect him from the shaking._

_"Now we will stay here and wait. I called forces on the radio. They will be here soon. Are you better now, Kira?" Cagalli asked with concern._

_Kira nodded and leaned closer to the girl. He felt warmth streaming inside of him, and no matter who the girl was, he was happy she was here…_

_Flashback Ends._

"Um, Kira? Hello, anybody home?" Sasha asked, waving her hand in front of his face. When he blinked, she signed with a relief. "Thank goodness, you gotta stop doing that. You almost took my life away."

Kira perfectly understood why she said this sentence but he wished she did not. A/N: ok, sorry but have to say something: he wished she did not say that sentence…Phew, guess it is hard to be a writer… He wanted to get rid of all the memories and dreams…which reminded him about himself from the past. He just did not know it would be that hard.


	2. long night talk

**Chapter 2. Long night talk**

"I am leaving!" Sasha yelled from the door. "And for the last time, you are not in a cage, you can go out".

When the door was closed behind her, Kira sighed and looked around. Taking plates and putting them in the sink, he began to clean up. He liked to do it, it took him away from the entire world, and that was exactly what he wanted.

What was wrong with him? Why he could not forget about that? And the question is: did Sasha want him to forget? Tiger, Ahmed, Athun… Tears streamed down his checks when those names echoed in his head. He couldn't stop, he did not wish to. He wanted them back, all of them…

The telephone rang, and Kira wiped his tears away, and picked it up.

"Hello, Kira Yamato speaking"

"Kira, this is Lacus Clyne. I need to speak to Sasha-Chan. It is urgent. Can you get her, please?" Lacus said really fast so it took Kira time to understand what she meant.

"I am sorry, Lacus, she is not here in the moment", he answered thinking about what could have happened.

"Oh, Ok. I will call later. Bye, Kira", and she hung up leaving Kira staring at the phone until he put it back on the receiver.

x.X.

When Sasha came home, Kira told her about the call. She thanked him, and took the phone. When she heard something said by Lacus, expression on her face changed and she ran upstairs to her room. She did not appear for an hour, and Kira begun to worry. After an hour and fifteen minutes she went down and put the phone back. Before Kira could say anything, she ran back upstairs, and he heard her crying before she could close the door of her room.

She did not come out until late at the afternoon but still she was not looking good. She did not say a word throughout the whole dinner, and after she finished, she left the kitchen in silence. Kira followed her with his eyes, and sighed. What were they talking about on the phone that made her change that much?

When she came down again, it was almost suppertime. Trying to hide herself away from him, she locked the kitchen door. Kira did not know what to do. He searched the shelves until he found some Japanese books and sat on the couch to read them. He wanted to go and comfort her, but all he got each time is words that were saying that everything was ok, which he knew was not so.

Kira went to the bathroom to take, and when he left it, her bedroom door was still closed. A/N: ok, this sentence needs an explanation…Her room was closed out from the door to the ENTIRE world…. there you go. He sighed, walked into his room, and lay down on the bed, and put his hands under his head. Staring at the ceiling, Kira was thinking about her and in her room she was thinking about him…

A/N: five points off if you think that they think about love!

Suddenly the door opened, and Kira sat up on the bed. Sasha ran to him, and, still sobbing, hugged him. He was stunned for a moment but then he unfroze and hugged her back.

_"Will I be able to tell him? Can I keep it in a secret any longer? And what will he think, will he do something which might hurt both of us?" Sasha thought, still sobbing and leaning close to him to find comfort._

Kira stroked her hair and looked at her face. After a minute, her tears disappeared away. He smiled at her and laughed at the look on her face. He could not stop it, he knew it was impolite but he just could not help it. Kira wanted her to smile, to cheer her up or something but was there any way to do it? Well, maybe there was but he could not dare to do it…

"Tell me, why were you crying?" he asked her.

"Huh? That…that was nothing, forget about it, please, would ya?" she said, pushing herself away. He decided to drop it.

"Say, what is that all about? Hugging?" he asked and suddenly noticed a hard blush on her face. A/N: I hate to write such things about myself.. Yuck! He felt ashamed of himself and added quickly. "You do not have to answer if you do not want to!"

But he noticed something in Sasha's hand which made him make a scared face and her smirk. And the next moment he knew, he was fighting her with his own pillow. Good thing it's Sunday tomorrow…


	3. how much she means

**Chapter 3. How much she means**

"Oh, I am lucky I am not working nor going to school today", Sasha said next morning. "For how long have we been fighting?"

Kira yawned and looked at the watch.

"Eight hours fifteen minutes and thirty-five seconds", he said looking at her.

"You're even counting seconds?"

They laughed and after breakfast Sasha finished her homework, and after that she lay down on the couch and fell asleep almost immediately. Kira walked over to her and sat next to the couch on the floor. Feeling kind of weird, he put his hand on hers and lay down near the couch.

"Hm… What am I thinking about?" he sighed and all of a sudden, tears started to fall down. Sasha moved and opened her eyes. They flashed with fear.

"Kira!" she hurried to him and hugged him. "Kira, are you alright? Kira, can you hear me?"

"Yes… yes, I can", he said and took a deep breath." Sorry"

"Hm…"

Kira hugged her after she let go, and he could feel that she was blushing. A/N: would not she!

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and she pushed herself away and hurried to open the door.

"Oh! I forgot you were coming!" A/N: in fact, she forgot she was leaving for a week!

"Does this mean that I have to go away?" the boy asked sarcastically and looked around, noticing Kira. "You must be Kira Yamato. Nice to meet you. I am Tsukasa", he shook Kira's hand and smiled. Sasha looked pleased that they got along so far. She spoke, bringing the whole attention to her.

" I am leaving for a little while, Kira, so Tsukasa will stay with you while I'm gone."

"Where are you going?" Kira asked with surprise. "You never told me that you were leaving"

Sasha looked at him, and he could swear that he saw tears in her eyes. He knew that she knew that he did not want to be in shadow but he did not know that she was thinking about telling him but she could not do it alone.

" I… I am sorry. I have to go, Kira, Tsukasa will get your school things ready and will help you while I am away. Have a good week, I will call", and she disappeared out of the door almost immediately, not letting Kira to reach out to her.

x. X

The whole week was totally quiet. Even Tsukasa did not talk a lot. Everything at the house seemed to be dead without Sasha around, like she was an energy source, building life everywhere. But now, while she was gone, it had vanished into the air. Kira felt lonely every day, and Tsukasa felt it too. One morning they were having breakfast together when the telephone rang, and Tsukasa went to answer.

"Kira, Sasha wants to talk to you", he called from the hall.

"Huh?" Kira answered wondering what could have happened. She was supposed to come home tomorrow, and he assumed that it was about to change. He took the phone, his hand shaking.

"Yes?"

"Hey, Kira", Sasha spoke on the other end " Listen, I think you had already guessed why am I calling, right?"

He smiled to himself.

"Yeah, kind of. So, when you will be coming back? I miss you," he ended in a whisper. He could hear someone on the other end, and could hear Sasha's angry voice. Then she returned back.

"Sorry about that. What have you been saying?"

"When are you coming back?" he responded, and, almost crying, realized that she didn't hear his feelings. He bit his lip and bent down to his knees. Tsukasa looked at him with sad grin on his face.

"Soon, but not tomorrow. I will call you, ok, Kira? Kira?"

"Yes, I understand," he responded quickly." Have a safe trip back."

"Thanks. I will need it for later," and she hung up, and he was still there, on his knees, deeply realizing how much she means to the world… and to him.

_Hey, sorry to keep you waiting for so long to get this chapter done, man, it took me a week and a half. I am so lazy! Anyways, things are starting to get interesting. But what is going to happen? Stick around, because I am so not going to tell anything!_

Cagalli 


	4. something sacred

**Chapter 4. Something sacred**

"When did she say that?" Tsukasa asked Kira at the start of the school. They were having lunch outside with some of Tsukasa's friends.

"She called on Sunday, really late. You were already sleeping," Kira responded, looking at the bright blue sky and diving deep down into his thoughts and most beautiful memories. After the war was over, his sister Cagalli became a princess and stayed at the Land of Peace with Athrun. A/N: he was found in the desert long before the end of the war; remember the episode where he almost killed Andy the Tiger? I made some adjustments. Power of writer Lacus Clyne remained with them, but Kira left. Seeing them meant that he will never forget those moments, but he was not sure if he wanted to forget. So he left, just to make sure. It was when he arrived he met Sasha. She was waiting for him at the strike mobile building, and was really happy to see him once again. He remembered her shiny and beautiful gaze of happiness in her eyes.

"Kira! You… you came back!"

And he remembered how she cried, and a faint blush on her wet face. Like it was just a moment ago but now…

She was not here, she was away, and thinking about it made him sadder. He realized that it is not just friendship he has for her, it is something more deep, something he failed to have with Flay…

x. X

"Hey, Kira, I am home!" Sasha shouted from the door, and went out to get the rest of the luggage from the car. "Can you help me, please? Oh! I wonder what Cagalli put in there"

Kira followed her outside and took two bags and one large case at once. He ended up putting the case down because it seemed to contain stones in it. There were another two coming up from the car and he ran to help the driver when…

"Athrun?"

The driver looked up at him and smiled, recognizing his friend.

"Hi Kira. I had to help Sasha, have no clue what Cagalli and Lacus put in there. There are three more bags on the back seat, can you help me with them?"

"Sure"

They went to take those bags, and Sasha came just in time to take the other one. Three of them walked into the house, and Athrun said his goodbyes and left. Sasha sighed and started to unpack, Kira joined her and it was a lot of fun because Cagalli and Lacus did a great job. Inside of the small blue bag was a ball, a flying ball, the one Lacus always had and also…

"Birdy", Sasha smiled and let the robotic bird out of the bag. Kira's eyes went from happy to the memory stern, and his lips made a smile. When he looked at Sasha, he saw that her eyes were dancing and that she was smiling brightly while holding pink ball.

"You know," she started surprising him. "What if it is all a dream? Is not real?"

He looked at her, trying to realize the reason of the question but Sasha did not turn her head to allow him to see her. And then, she asked something that shocked him so much he could not speak.

A/N: you know what? I think I will stop here and let you wonder. But on the other hand, it would be kind of mean. Lol…the power of writers! Need more words

"What if you are dead?! What I am going to do then?" A/N: get a grip, girl!

Tears streamed down her cheeks, and mr. pink started to bounce around her. Birdy flew to sit on her shoulder, repeating his name in cheerful way but it did not work. She could not control it any more, she gave in and continued to cry until he came closer and hugged her. The warmth of his body gave her back her strength, and she finally pulled herself together and let her eyes gaze at him. It was then when his lips touched hers for the first time ever. A/N: I see an angry mob. Like, peace, dudes! First, she felt like she was freezing, but then she was warm all over. But something hit her, and she pushed herself away quickly. A little too quickly.

"Why… why did you do that?" she was… he did not know how she was. He was really surprised by her reaction. As he wanted to speak, he realized it was too late. Sasha was racing upstairs with mr. pink following her. When she slammed the door behind her, she could not help it and started crying so hard she thought she would die until…

" I lost it, Lacus, I lost it," she whispered to the air and to the mr. pink who looked at her and then was Lacus' image. She bent down near Sasha who stared to cry again.

"No, you did not lose it. You found something new, something sacred. Do not let it go"


	5. hell is coming

**Chapter 5. Hell is coming**

"What did I do?" Kira asked himself for two days. A/N: You kissed her! He was watching Sasha all this time and was astonished that she was acting the same way as she always did. She smiled, laughed and was with him at school all the time. He did not know that when all that happened, Lacus told Sasha not to let go. A/N: I am sorry, Yuki! Please forgive me! And she did not. She knew that her behavior surprised him a lot, and that night she knocked and walked into his room. He looked alarmed, and put his book back on the small table. She could sense his worry and bent down beside him. And he was surprised by what she said next.

"I won't let go of you, no matter what. Will you hold me?" she said with tears. A/N: I am getting tired! Need some clowns!

"Hold… you?"

"Yes, can you, please, hold me?"

A/N: like a banana tree! Lol… I am on upper mood!

He moved closer and gave her a hand. She took it and Kira hugged her.

"I will hold you for as long as I can"

x. X

"Hey, Sasha!"

"Rui! It's nice to see you again! How are you?" Sasha hugged her friend who just came for a visit after a long trip. Rui's skin was brown, and she looked like a chocolate girl. Kira smiled when they entered the room, and wanted to help her with her bags but she smiled and continued to carry it herself. Sasha looked surprised and angry at the same time. She took Kira's hand and walked out of the room to the balcony. When she turned to face Kira, he saw tears on her eyes. Refusing to hug him, she turned away from him, facing the wall when she started to speak, her voice breaking.

"They put all files about you in this morning newspaper"

Kira's eyes twitched with fear as Sasha continued to speak.

"Everything. How you started, continued, who you killed and how. They haven't said that you were sorry about that, that you were protecting others or it was an accident; they just made it look like you were a murderer," her voice cracked and she started to cry. "Lacus warned me that something like this will happen, and I was trying to help you. By sitting here you made them all think that you are trying to hide from others."

"But…"

She turned around to face him and this time there was no tears.

_"Kira, do not you see what they are trying to do?! They are trying to humiliate you so you'll go serve them. Do you want this to happen?" _

He straggled and lowered his head. The words he said next almost broke his heart.

"I guess you and I are enemies now"

And without waiting for anything more to be said, he walked away from her to his room. Rui looked from Sasha to Kira, and then back to Sasha.

"Did I do something? I just wanted to hide my present from him. Should I go and bring him back?"

Sasha did not answer and slided down the wall.

_Flashback.   
A/N: this flashback is going to take place when Sasha was visiting Athrun, Cagalli and Lacus_

_Athrun was sitting outside when Sasha opened the door to get some fresh air. He waved at her, and she ran to him, her skirt waving on the air._

_"Did you get this one from Lacus?"_

_"Yup, and she also gave me mr. pink. I think Kira will love it…"_

_"Are you going to tell him about…"Athrun chocked on the words, and Sasha lowered her head. It was so complicated._

_"I do not know yet. I might…But the problem is, I do not know how he is going to react," she looked at Athrun with eyes full of tears. "I do not want to lose anyone else."_

_"They may go after him, you know. You can at least warn him that there's danger coming his way," Athrun said, and put his arm around Sasha's shoulder. "You can save him…"_

_But Sasha only shook her head, knowing that there was nothing else she could for Kira but love him. After all, Yzak was already gone. _

_Flashback ends. _

"_Is it really true?"_ Kira asked himself at his room. Feeling ashamed and unconvinced, he went to the window and looked at the balcony. Sasha was still there, but her face was hidden and he could not tell how she felt. But deep inside he knew how she felt, and also knew that she will do whatever it takes to get him back to her.

"Kira?"

He spun around: Rui was standing at his doorway. He wasn't happy to see her.

"Kira, I just want to give you this," she handed him a box with a beautiful card on top of it. "That was the reason I did not take your offer to carry my bags."

Kira gasped and looked out of the window. Now he could see Sasha's tears and he understood that she gave up.

"Thank you"

Rui was about to close the door when Sasha popped up, her eyes sad but lips smiling.

"Come on down, dinner is ready. Oh, Kira, it's your turn to wash the dishes"

_"For how long… will she keep it a secret?" he thought and walked out of the room, closing the door behind his back._


	6. just youand i will go

**Chapter 6. Just you… and I will go**

Kira could not sleep for two days. At school everyone seemed to believe what the paper said about him, and were asking his a lot of questions. He ignored them all. At home, Sasha was being nice and has not shown any sign of frustration at all. He was not in the mood when Tsukasa called and said that he will come over on Saturday. Kira got in a fight with Sasha about it and ended up in the bed from the way she hurt him. She did not come to his room to help him or apologize; she completely ignored him. Kira got the cold shoulder in the morning and it made him think all over about what he had done. Before he could say anything, Sasha slammed the front door. Kira watched her go, walked out of the room, got ready for school and left, closing the door behind him.

x. X

The day seemed incredibly long. The hot weather added to it, and there was nothing one could do to escape it. Kira spent lunch alone although there were a lot of people who wanted to talk to him about the article. People who did not believe in lies of others. But he refused to discuss it with anyone and went to sit alone under a cherry tree. He did not hear people calling him to come, he did not see Sasha searching for him. He was lost inside his memories and when Sasha reached him, he was unconscious.

Everything began to gain colour and light, and Kira tried to sit up. Two strong but gentle hands helped him to do it and Kira already knew who it was. He lifted his eyes and got a gentle smile from Sasha. She lowered her head and whispered.

"It's happening again, is not it, Kira?" her voice was sweet but he knew she was afraid of that. They had experienced it in the worst way before, and Kira almost died last time. He knew that for Sasha it had been a nightmare when he was lying unconscious on the bed for two days.

"Yes, but it is not as bad as the last time. I will be all right."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Ok, go back to the class. I will see you later."

And without any further discussion, she left the medical wing. Kira stood up, picked up his things at the nurse's station and headed for his history class. He waited for Tsukasa when he called him, and they walked together.

"What's wrong with Sasha? She said she doesn't feel like having any guests on Saturday."

Kira did not answer him; he carefully studied what Tsukasa just said.

_"No matter what she says, she always does it the way to suit me. Why?"_ he thought as he and Tsukasa entered the history class and lesson began. As usual, assignments were handed back to them and this time Kira did not care about the mark he got. For the rest of the day of school he was like a ghost, and he could not find himself until…

"Kira, look out!!"

Sasha pushed him aside but it was too late. The car scratched, and covered Sasha. The driver was shocked he did not move until Tsukasa ran by and screamed hell out on him. The blood was all over, and Sasha was barely breathing. Kira ran to her and she managed to smile.

"Kira…" she stopped, blood streaming out of her mouth. He got a paper tissue out of his bag and wiped it off her face.

"Do not talk. Where is your cell phone?"

She tried to point somewhere, but Kira already turned her over gently like she always did to him. Releasing the cell phone out of her bag, he called an ambulance.

The medical car arrived after five minutes and Sasha was placed on the stretcher. Kira sat beside her, holding her hand. He was surprised by how she fought against it, trying to keep herself awake. When they arrived at the hospital, Kira was told to go to the waiting room. He found that he could not sit and he passed nervously through the room. Once or twice the nurse came by and asked him if he wanted anything. But every time he shook his head in the answer because she could not give him what he wanted and longed for. And when the doctor finally arrived after three hours from the surgery, Kira's heart almost stopped as he prepared himself for anything…absolutely anything, but not for what he heard…

"She is one strong girl, Mr. Yamato but I am not really sure for how long. Her bones, almost all of them, are broken. We hope that she will be all right but…"

But Kira could not listen anymore, he had to tell her before it was too late. But it was too late by the time he had reached a hospital ward where she lay on the bed, peaceful at last. Throwing himself on the floor, he started to cry. It was all over: He was too late.  
Falling through the air, a piece of paper feel before him and opened. There, Sasha had written her last words to him and only him.

**Kira…No matter what happens now, **

**Please be strong. **

**I will be beside you for as long as you need me,**

**For as long as you need time to heal, **

**For as long as you want me. **

**I love you.**


End file.
